Generally, one type of fitting for fluid conduits, such as tubes or pipes, includes a connector body that fits loosely over the fluid conduit and a drive ring which compresses and/or physically deforms the connector body against the outside surface of the fluid conduit to provide one or more seals and to provide a strong mechanical connection.
Conventionally, various physical inspection tests have been developed to confirm a proper installation of the fluid fitting upon the pipe. For example, various visual tests are used to ensure that the fitting is properly aligned and positioned upon the pipe. Other invasive or non-invasive tests can be done, such as ultrasonic tests, X-rays, or the like. However, these types of tests are typically only useful at the actual time of installation, and may only provide indirect evidence that the fitting is properly installed upon the pipe.
Moreover, these tests in particular do not offer continuing information about the state of the fitting over its useful lifetime. Often, these fluid fittings are used in harsh and sour environments in the presence of corrosive process fluids or gases, such as Hydrogen Sulfide. For example, H2S in the presence of water can result in damage to carbon steel pipelines in the form of corrosion, cracking, or blistering. The effects of H2S on steel can result in sulphide stress cracking (SSC), hydrogen induced cracking (HIC), and corrosion. The presence of carbon dioxide in the sour environment tends to increase the corrosion rate in the steel. It may also increase the susceptibility of the steel to both SSC and HIC. These effects can jeopardize the fluid fitting and pipe.
It would be beneficial to provide a sensor and method of use that can provide information about the state of the fluid fitting at the time of installation upon the pipe, as well as continuing information over the useful lifetime of the fitting.